


Run

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [18]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bumbleverse, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Best!  Day!  Ever!</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own it, I'm just playing in someone else's pool.  
> Notes: Double Drabble for R week of the A-Z Challenge at 1_million_words.

_Best! Day! Ever! Run, ball, keep away, run. Daddy laughs, falls. Papa laughs, runs. Other puppies, run and jump and play. Bark, run, laugh, play!_

_Papa’s got the Bee! Bumble’s Bee! He throws too high, and it’s hard to catch, but it lands on the ground and I have the Bee!!! Daddy catches me and takes the Bee and laughs more when I bark and jump. Then Daddy throws the Bee and I catch it. I always catch it when Daddy throws it, but Papa laughs and says “Show off.” Papa calls me and throws the Bee again! Run and run and run!_

_Papa’s pocket makes a noise and that means quiet, so sit. Then Daddy’s pocket makes noise too. The laughing stops. Papa is serious as he talks to the pocket thing. I ignore the other puppies to watch Daddy and Papa._

_Then Daddy gets the leash and calls me over. That means CAR!!! I can stick my head out._

_We go to the Work. The man without one eye takes the leash and I get a cookie! We go to the room where Without-one-eye watches everything. I can hear Daddy. Bark! I hear Papa laugh. Best! Day! Ever!_


End file.
